How Things Are
by unMaskedSmile
Summary: Set after Emma and Henry have been reunited with their friends and family, Regina tries to make a potion to restore Emma's memories. Just a short little one-shot that touches upon one of the ways I hope it could go... which means SwanQueen endgame of course. Robin Hood makes a slight appearance... but he's not too important.


**Authors Note: I really haven't written anything in like years... literally. I kind of just dabbled in it as it was... but I thought I'd give it another go. I was inspired from a text post on tumblr (user: graphaks), and it kind of just materialized on my drive home from work. It kinda isn't what I thought it would be, but I figured I'd put it out there anyways. I hope it's not too weird... I think I switched styles like halfway through :-/**

**Standard non-ownership disclaimer: The characters belong to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis, and ABC. No infringement intended.**

**I own nothing... because if I did, SwanQueen would so be on!**

**Not betaed or anything... so any mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it at least somewhat :)**

* * *

**How Things Are**

Emma sat quietly at the table watching the other woman work on what she had called a "Restorative Potion". It had been a whirlwind of a past few days. First that pirate, then the crazy trip through a cyclone, meeting all of her supposed friends and family, another trip through a vortex... she was glad for this little bit of downtime. Henry was adapting well; always much more open-minded and quicker to believe than she was. She didn't know how someone as pragmatic as she ended up raising such a fanciful child. He was off gallivanting somewhere with Snow White and Prince Charming. _The_ Snow White and Prince Charming. Her _parents_. Supposedly the memories she held of the last twelve years of a lie. They were implanted by the very woman who was now trying to bring back her truth. It all sounded completely nuts. They had decided it was best to tell her what really happened so that she would be prepared. As if some _fairytale_ would lessen the feeling of shock one would feel upon learning that everything they'd ever thought to be true was a lie. Whatever... she'd believe it when she saw it. Until then, she couldn't really worry about things beyond her control. Emma shook her head and focused on the brunette muttering in front of her.

"No, this isn't right," she mumbled, "it's supposed to be a silvery blue." She gave the vial another little swirl. Suddenly there was a growl and the small bottle went flying across the room, shattering upon impact with the wall. Emma jumped, not quite sure what to do.

"Hey, it'll be okay Regina. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Emma offered up, trying to calm the brunette. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew it, but she did. She just knew that the other woman could accomplish anything she set her mind to.

Regina just sighed and set about preparing her supplies for another attempt; the frustration clear on her face. "I appreciate your confidence in me, dear," she said, "but the sooner I get this done, the better."

"Well can we at least go get something to eat? We've been cooped up in here for hours," Emma complained.

Regina gave a little chuckle, "I had forgotten how much you were ruled by your stomach, Miss Swan. I suppose a little break is in order. Maybe some lunch will help me approach the problem with a fresh mind."

Emma jumped up quickly, afraid that Regina would change her mind if she lingered too long. "Come on, I saw a diner down the street. I could really go for good burger and milkshake."

* * *

They walked in silence toward the diner. Regina was obviously frustrated by her lack of progress, and Emma didn't know what she could possibly say to help. She felt completely useless. She was supposedly this grand savior, meant to be the answer to all the problems of this town, but she was sure that they had the wrong idea about her. What could she possibly give to these people? Before she had Henry, she was a mess. It was only after he was born that she decided that she needed to clean up her act and become a responsible member of society. Actually, if the rest of these people were telling her the truth, that wasn't even really how it happened at all. If the last twelve years really were a lie, what was it that she had been doing in all that time since she had given up her son? Was she even as good of a person that they all believed her to be? She just didn't know anymore.

As they walked Regina kept sneaking furtive glances at Emma. There was something troubling the blonde, and that didn't set well with her. Before this new curse, she and Emma had reached a sort of tentative friendship. She didn't know when it happened exactly (she wanted to blame Never Land, but really she suspected that it had begun happening much earlier), but she sort of cared about Emma. At the very least she understood her. They were a sort of kindred spirits. No, if Regina were completely honest with herself she knew that she cared for Emma more than "sort of". Truthfully, the only person she cared about more was Henry. Emma was a very close second, no matter how she wished that weren't the case. There was just something about the maddening woman that drew her in; a pull that she just could not fight against. Before her mind wandered any further down that topic, their path was intercepted by a small boy running into her legs. Regina was pitched sideways into Emma, who steadied her before she could fall.

"Gina!" the boy shouted, looking up at her with an enormous grin.

"Roland!" Regina replied, bending to scoop him into a hug.

"Daddy and I are going to the park! You should come, we're going to play with Henry."

Regina's head shot up towards the man now jogging towards them. "What is the meaning of this? What does he mean you're 'going to play with Henry'? I really don't think that's best." The very last thing Regina needed right now was this complication.

"Calm down, Regina," the man said as he approached. "Snow summoned me to say that they would be in the park if we wanted to meet with them. I thought it might be a good idea. Henry and Roland can play a bit, and we can become better acquainted. You know... given that-"

"Hold up there, buddy," Emma interrupted. She had been standing off to the side a bit, observing the whole exchange. She didn't know who this guy was, but she didn't like him. He seemed smarmy, and gave her a funny feeling in her gut. Not unlike the feeling she got when someone was lying to her. She just did not trust him. "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't want you going anywhere near my son."

He turned to Emma, as if he'd only just noticed that she was there. "Oh, my apologies. I'm Robin Hood, and this is my son, Roland. Your mother extended the invitation of a play-date between the boys."

"Yeah, I don't know what my _mother_ told you, but I don't want my kid hanging around with a bunch of people I don't know. Especially if things are as dangerous around here as you all are saying they are."

"I assure you, Princess, I mean your boy no harm. He is the Prince, and I've sworn my allegiance to your crown," Robin explained.

"Don't care. I don't know you, and I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with my kid. And don't call me Princess," Emma spat.

"Surely Regina can vouch for my character, after all-"

This time it was Regina who cut him off, "That's enough Robin. Miss Swan has made her decision. Frankly if I were in her position I'm sure I'd make the same one. Run along with Roland, and I will call Snow and let her know that Miss Swan is only comfortable having those she knows around Henry at present."

With a sigh and a slight bow, Robin turned to leave. "Come on boy," he said, scooping Roland into his arms, "let us venture towards the town stables." With a little wave from Roland, they were off.

"Come Miss Swan, let's go get lunch. We need to get back to work."

Emma watched Robin and Roland round the corner before she started moving again. She didn't know what it was, but she really, really didn't like that guy.

* * *

Lunch had been a quiet affair. Regina was a bit glad for it, as she didn't want Emma asking too many questions about Robin. Twice he had almost told her the nature of their relationship. Regina was not quite ready for that conversation. Not that she had anything to hide, or be ashamed of. She owed it to herself, and to Robin, to see if the Fairy Dust was true. If he really was her soul mate... her happy ending. Why was it then that all she wanted was for things to return to the way they were before the new curse? All she wanted was to co-parent Henry, and bicker with the frustrating blonde. All she needed was Henry, and Emma in any capacity she'd allow, and that was her happy ending. Heaving a hefty sigh, Regina got back to work.

Emma was once again sitting across from the brunette while she worked. She'd been quiet all through lunch; thinking about Robin. She was trying to figure out what it was about him that grated on her. Of all the people she had met, he was the only one to garner some kind of negative reaction in her. He seemed friendly enough, and his kid was super cute, but he just icked her out. He had air about him that was arrogant, and entitled, and... who did he think he was telling Regina to calm down? From what she'd heard, Regina was a queen. You can't just tell queens to calm down. And Emma definitely hadn't missed the way his eyes traveled Regina's body as he approached. _Crap_, Emma thought, _I think I have a crush on Regina. This isn't good... and that's putting it lightly Swan._

"Emma," Regina broke into her thoughts. "I've done it."

Emma looked up to see Regina holding a half-full vial of a shimmery, perfectly silver-blue liquid. "It's done?" she asked. "Will it work?"

"I believe so," Regina answered. "It looks exactly as described in the book."

"Well, hand it over then. Let's do this."

Regina hesitated. "Are you sure you want to do this? This changes everything. All of it, everything that you've held as truth for the last twelve years, it's all lies. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Emma frowned, looking at Regina. "But if the stories that you've all told me are really true, then you need me. I need to help you guys defeat this new evil... help save all my friends and family."

"I don't want to force you into this. All your life you were forced into things. I know how that feels, and I don't want that for you anymore. You can take Henry, leave this place, keep your happy memories, and lead a happy life. That's all I've ever wanted for Henry... and now you." Regina looked at her pleadingly, begging her to understand. If Emma didn't take this potion, she could live a perfectly good life. She'd have all her memories, false though they may be, and just be able to live out a peaceful existence. If Emma took the potion, all of the loneliness, heartbreak, and pain would return. Regina didn't want that for her, they would just have to figure out another way to win the war without the Savior. "Please Emma, just take Henry and go. Go be happy."

Emma just stood, listening to Regina plead with her. Begging her to take her happiness and run. She shook her head, "Regina, I-"

She didn't finish her sentence. Instead she reached out and snatched the bottle from the Queen's hand. In one fluid motion, she downed the contents of the vial and flung it to the side. It was a pleasant flavor, nothing at all like she expected. It tasted a bit of apples and cloves... and something else she couldn't place. Maybe it just tasted like magic.

Regina watched wide-eyed as... absolutely nothing happened.

"Umm... I don't feel any different. Or remember any different. Wasn't something supposed to happen?" Emma questioned, sitting back down in her chair.

"I don't understand. It should have worked perfectl-"

Suddenly, a blue mist was surrounding Emma. She quickly jumped to her feet. "What's going on?" she asked before groaning in pain and clutching her head. Images were flashing rapidly through her mind...

_You're Henry's birth mother?... You have no idea what I'm capable of... Madame Mayor... Sheriff Swan... I sort of share him with Regina, it's complicated... I invited her... I know her... All I have is Henry... Let's go find our son... It's not our price, it's mine... My gift to you is good memories... But it won't be real... Your past won't, but your future will..._

A pulse of energy shot from Emma's head before the smoke dissipated and she collapsed to the ground. Regina was immediately at her side.

"Emma... Emma, wake up!" she shouted fearfully.

"Regina?" Emma muttered, opening her eyes to see the brunette leaning over her. "Holy crap, I remember! I remember everything! Thank you, Regina."

Regina helped the blonde to her feet, only to be pulled into a crushing embrace. "Really, thank you. I know all you've given me, and what you tried to do for me before I took the potion." Tears begun to spill out of her eyes. She really did realize and appreciate everything that had been given to her.

"You're welcome, dear, I just-"

The door suddenly slammed open, and Robin rushed in, bow drawn.

"Really? This guy?" Emma exclaimed, releasing her hold on Regina. "Why do you keep showing up?"

Ignoring Emma, Robin rushed to Regina and grasped her hands. "Are you alright? I saw the smoke, and felt the pulse, so I rushed here as quickly as possible."

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. What you saw was just the effect of the potion."

"Are you sure you are unhurt?" Robin asked, placing a hand on Regina's cheek.

Emma was not happy about that at all. She quickly stepped in between Robin and Regina. "We're just fine. I don't know who you think you are dude, but-"

"Why... I'm Regina's soul mate, of course. Did she not tell you?"

They both looked askance towards Regina. "Fairy Dust, Miss Swan. Tink used it once many years ago to find my soul mate, and it led to Robin. At the time, I was too afraid to approach him, but we figured we owed it to fate, and ourselves, to try and work it out now. Maybe we will all get our happy endings."

Robin looked smug, while Emma was dumbstruck. No... this wasn't happening. Now that she had all of her actual memories back, all of her old feelings returned with them. She loved Regina. Even more so now after all of this mess. Regina had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, given her all of her own memories with Henry, and then tried to talk her out of jeopardizing her happiness at the risk of everyone else's lives. That had to mean something, right? Regina had to feel something for her.

"No... see, here's the thing. That may have been true all those years ago, but that doesn't mean it is now. There's a reason you didn't approach him back then. Maybe that was fate telling you no. Come on, Regina."

"This is how things are, Miss Swan. It is the way things have to be," Regina answered as she turned to leave with Robin.

She had no other choice; there was only one thing left for her to do, and she would completely accept the slap that she knew was coming her way. Quickly, Emma darted forward to grab Regina and spin her around. Their lips met before Regina even knew what was happening. Shocked that she hadn't been immediately pushed away and slapped, Emma poured all of her feelings into that kiss. A shockwave pulsed out from where their lips were fused, breaking them apart. Regina was breathing heavily with her eyes closed as Emma rested her forehead against hers.

"No Regina, this is the way it's going to be. You, me, Henry, and _our_ happy ending. _That's_ how things are." Regina's only response to Emma was to kiss her again.

* * *

**Maybe review if you liked it ;)**


End file.
